Memories
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: what will happen to Atticus if he finds out the memories about him and Zane together? Oneshot


Yu-gi-oh GX: Memories

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: it's going to be a one-shot about Atticus/Zane's love. Here it is...

Zane stared at the boy who was staring out of the window as he looked outside sadly. He knew that some of his memories had came back to him, even the one's with his sister Alexis, but what about the ones that were Zane and his? Does he still remember the two of them being so close together?

"Atticus, do you remember anything?" Zane asked slowly as he approached the boy, "all I remember is my sister Alexis and some other grateful memories. That's all I know Zane," Atticus replied as Zane nodded. "I know that we were close before but I can't remember them. Like, how close were we?" Atticus asked as Zane stared at him.

Was he talking about us? He thought as he kept on staring at Atticus, Atticus looked back at Zane as Zane turned away to face the outside of the window. Atticus smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Zane. If we were something special together, I don't remember anything," he said slowly as Zane sighed.

"Just go slow on remembering your memories. We don't have to go fast," he said as he began walking away, "Zane? Will I come by to your room later tonight?" Atticus asked slowly yet seducivley as if he was trying to persuade Zane. Zane stopped as he blinked in surprise, "if you want to. Do you know where my room is?" He asked.

Atticus frowned, "I think so," he said uncertainly as Zane shook his head. "Go and ask Jaden if you want to know where it is and how you could get it. Just don't get caught," he said as he left, Atticus blinked in confusion as he went back looking outside.

(Later that evening)

"Why'd you called me here for Zane?" Alexis asked as she was standing at the pier, looking out onto the water as she had waited for Zane for a few minutes. "I wanted to speak about Atticus," Zane explained as Alexis looked at him, "is everything all right between the two of you?" She asked worriedly.

"Not really. Before I left him this afternoon, he doesn't know about our special relationship. But as I was leaving, he was talking to me in a seducive way," Zane explained as Alexis smiled. "Maybe he was teasing," she said as Zane shrugged, "I invited him over to come into my room tonight. Nothing too serious though," he replied.

Alexis nodded, "well, I should get going. I promise Jaden a duel tonight and you have to go back to your room to wait for Atticus," she said as Zane nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," Alexis said quietly as she began walking away, "Alexis, don't be too easy on Jaden," Zane said as Alexis smiled and left.

Zane sighed as he walked back to his room, when he opened his room door, he was surprised to see Atticus on the couch watching television. "Took you long enough. So, what did you talk to my sister about?" Atticus asked as he turned off the telelvision but didn't stare at Zane, "nothing. Why are you here so early Atticus?" He asked as he sat beside him.

Atticus smiled at him, "well, Jaden and Alexis has that duel you know. I'm assuming that the two are going out since they've been cutting classes and they kept looking at each other all weird and all," he replied. Zane nodded, "it was Alexis who first noticed Jaden in that way. Later Jaden was the one who noticed Alexis and made his move," he said as he remembered what happened.

Atticus nodded slowly as he looked up at the ceiling, "I remember Zane. About our relationship," he said as Zane looked at him. "When I was talking to you this afternoon; I don't know why I did it so seducively. But when I talked to Jaden, he told me that I was special to you in some way cause Alexis had told him," Atticus explained as Zane closed his eyes.

"Why? Why didn't you told me we were a couple?" Atticus asked as he put his hand on Zane's thigh as Atticus looked at Zane deeply in his eyes. "I didn't want to rush things," Zane replied as Atticus glared at him, "if we were a couple, you should have told me!" He said unhappily as Zane didn't say anything.

Atticus glared at him for a moment as he leaned up, put his hands on Zane's shoulder and kissed him passionately as ever. Zane moaned as he kissed back with full emotion, the two broke it off as they stared at each other for the longest time. "I missed that," Zane said quietly as Atticus looked at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry for loosing my memories," he said as Zane shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault," he said as Atticus smiled at him, Zane shivered at the smile as the two began kissing each other hungrily. They moved towards the bed as they began taking each other clothes off, "are you sure this is ok?" Atticus asked worriedly looking down at Zane who smiled sweetly at him.

The two held hands as they braced each other for a night of love-making.

(The next day)

"Atticus, why are you limping?" Alexis asked worriedly as Atticus was in the hallway of there school as he was about to enter Professor's Banner's class, Atticus blushed as Zane walked up to them. "So Alexis, how was your duel last night?" He asked smilingas Alexis blushed bright red, "it was a tie," she said quickly asAtticus smiled.

"Jaden! Where were you last night?" A voice asked as the trio looked and saw Syrus and Jaden coming towards them, "somewhere. Ah Atticus! Did you found Zane's room last night?" He asked as Atticus nodded. "It was simple to find," he replied as Zane glared at him, "heh. So,who got the top?"Jaden asked smirking as Syrus was blinking inconfusion.

"Jaden! That's hardly a private question, don't you think?" Zane asked angrily as Jaden laughed nervously, "what? I wanted to find out since Alexis is the bottom in our relationship!" He blurted out. "Jaden!" Alexis cried shocked as the group stared at her, they burst out laughing as Alexis covered herface with her hands.

"Don't worry Alexis. Your not the only one,"Zane said quietly as Alexis smiled, Atticus looked at Zane who smiled at him knowing that there relationship would continue that day.

End!

me: here yea go!

Zane: that was it?

me: it was a one-shot!

Jaden: we'll be onto the next story soon

Alexis: review and update!


End file.
